1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones, mobile texting devices, personal media players, tablet devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, and/or devices capable of linking electronically to another device or to a network such as the Internet, etc.), and specifically to removable functional components for mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many advances in computer networking and processing technology have made it possible for mobile devices to include cameras that permit users to capture images. In many cases, these images can be stored, processed, and transmitted. However, there are many design constraints on onboard cameras in mobile devices that can limit the weight, size, expense, shape, adjustability, and overall quality of the lensing systems of such cameras. Consequently, many cameras in mobile devices are inadequate for a wide variety of photographic needs and may produce lower quality photographic images. These deficiencies cannot be addressed by existing modular or detachable lensing systems for use with conventional film or digital cameras due to significant differences between such lensing systems and mobile devices, including incompatibilities in attachment structures, weight, optics, size, transportation, storage, ergonomics, and/or portability.